The Quest continues
by tye-the-wind-mage
Summary: What happens after the unicorn returns to her forest? will she live happily ever after? or will something terrible happen to her? read and find out!


Endings are not always happy....  
  
Disclamer: While I do own a copy of both the book and the movie I do not accually own the last unicorn or any thing dealing with it. But if you do wish to sue me the only thing I have is a pile of dirty dishs your more than welcome to have. LOL j/k!!!  
  
Chapter 1 Homeless  
  
"There are no happy endings because nothing ever ends..." Those had once been the words of her friend Schmindrick. Since then the unicorn had returned to her forest and tried to pick up life were she'd left it before her quest. There by the water she paced unhappily. The creatures of the forest watched from a distance now afraid of their old friend the unicorn. she was part human now and no longer the unicorn they knew and loved. She could regret and love. Surely this was not the same unicorn that had once protected them from harm. A silent tear slipped down the unicorns muzzle and into the crystall clear water of the pond. Her friends would no longer come near her. No longer could she be content to just sit and watch the world go by. How could she stay here when it made everyone unhappy? She wasn't happy and neither were the animals who's homes were in the forest. As she stood there wondering what to do another bigger unicorn entered her home. This new unicorn was a male and he wanted this forest for his own home. It was evident to him that the smaller female was not a pure unicorn and this upset him. Lowering his head he pointed his horn at the female and demanded she leave. For a moment she stood there stunned. Never before had she been treated so badly by anyone except the red bull. Whinnying her unhappiness at being kicked out of her forest she too lowered her horn and challenged the male to a fight to the death. The male looked up in suprise. Unicorns never hurt another liveing thing much alless killed one. It was obviouse now that this female was definatly mortal for only mortal creatures could kill another. Also suprised at her own challenge the female turned and fled into the darkness. She now wished more than ever she had never gone to the place of King Haggared and freed the others. Perhapes if she had not gone she would still be content with everyday life and her friends would still be talking to her. She now knew that she was no longer a pure unicorn for she had wanted to kill the intruder. More than upset with everthing she ran all night not knowing were she was going or why. Every were she went animals and unicorns alike treated her the same. None cared that she had been their rescuer for she was mortal and there for a threat to them. After several days of trying to find a new home she gave up. everywere she went there were others who didn't want her. "Even if I had found a home would I be content to just sit and watch life go by?" she asked herself. "Perhapes Prince Lir would let me stay.." she thought as she took off down the now too familar road to his far off castle. She had heard a rumor that after the collapse of his fathers castle, the prince had built a new one in it's place and that the lands were once again green and lush.   
  
Chapter 2 Lost love Lost lives  
  
The unicorn traveled for several days untill she came to the edge of Prince Lir's land. The rumors she had heard were true. the lands were now so lush green and happy that she almost didn't reconize it. In the distance stood the most magnificant castle she had ever seen. Slowly nervousily she made her way towards the castle. She was most of the way there when she saw something that hurt her more than being mortal ever could. It was the prince, and he was haveing a grand time walking in the grass holding anothers hand and laughing the way he used to with her. Tears filled her big violet eyes and fell to the grass. She felt trapped. It was obvious that the Prince loved this girl and she loved him. The unicorns hooves would not budge. It was as if she were glued to the ground. As the girl turned she saw the beautiful white creature and gasped. "Lir" she said quietly "look it's a unicorn" Lir turned to follow his loves gaze and gasped. "Amalthea" was all he could say. It was obviouse to the unicorn that he no longer loved her. Her tears still spilling over her muzzle the unicorn felt angry. She charged at the young princess and the last thing anyone knew the princess was lying there dead in a pool of bright red blood. Turning to the prince She spoke breifly. "tell Schmindrick and Molly that I shall miss them dearly and this by no means is their fault." With that said The unicorn turned and ran into the castle and up the stairs to the tallest tower. "Good bye My love" she bellowed before throwing herself off of the tower and into the water bellow. She died of a broken heart before she even hit the water. Now she haunts the prince day and night reminding him of the love they had once sharred, Never letting him to forget about her again. At her death the animals in her forest felt sadness and never truelly understood what had happened or why just that they're dear friend the unicorn was gone....... 


End file.
